Ann Phi
Ann Phi is... Half Alien that have a quarter Human and a quarter Chimera Blood. She live most of her life in the Frontier Nebulas due to her Father work. Have a dream about being a model. Her hobby is Painting. Biography Ann has bright blue eyes and ash blonde wavy hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. It is implied she is of mixed ethnicity; her surname is Astroian implying partial Human descent, she mentions she an Panthite Hybrid, and her profile mentions she is 1/4 Human. Her fur is slightly brighter than most Panthite in the Extraterrestrials and the third fastest female member of the Ninjor Steel. Ann is a first year University Student at Mobiutokyo University, which she calls it sport committee "sorry excuse of a Committee." Ann is the classmate and childhood friend of Kairi during her middle school years at the southern Frontier part of the Galaxy and, she and Ryuji Sakamoto were classmates in High school in the Northern Frontier Galaxy. Due to her Alien blood and living abroad before the story she does not have many friends at school. According to the art book, her parents are away from home and she lives with "servants." Ann mentions she had a live-in caretaker, so these "servants" are likely caretakers. It is revealed both her parents are Members of the Councils who put on extravagant shows and they come and go from months on end, so Ann does not see them that often. Her only friend is Shiho Suzui. Ann met Shiho when Shiho told Ann that Ann's painting sucks during art class. Ann is being targeted by the volleyball coach Suguru Obiwani, as she reluctantly makes appearances with him (in order to protect her friend) as vicious rumors spread around the school that she is sleeping with him. Fighting Style Ann is Train in the Art of Pulse Kan Jutsu as it useful in fight in mid range combat with her whip, she can use a wide variety of defense arts. She use both elemental and, non elemental Alchemy Arts alongside her support Symbol Arts. Arts  Flare Sphere Flarylin Flare Dance-WB:1 Rain of Fire Nova Circle Ignition Wing Forst Wave-WB:1 Aroma Frost Ice Arrow Freezing Arrow Frosylin Needle Shower Frost Blast Glacial Blast Lighting Throw Lightcylin Lighting Burst Thunderbolt Ninpo:Thunder Storm Ninpo:Thunder Strike Storm Cutter Airylin Air Wave Wind Edge Nightly Storm Wind Blade Ripple Shield-WB:2 Platina Charge-WB:2 Aero Wall Mystic Wall Vorpal Shield Aurora Vorpal Wall Vorpal Barrier Aurora Barrier Seraphic Barrier Evo Arts Blaze Blast Lioness Inferno Barrel Burner Rosetta Stone Curse of Isis Lightning Spear Rain Apocalypse Assist Arts Alchemy Arts  Pulse Pulse Blast Pulse Beam Pulse Blitz Pulse Barrage Radiance Radiance Impact Radiance Wave Solar Double Solar Solar Tornado Prism Prism Gatling Prism Meteor Photon Photon Satellite Photon Demolition Judgement Judgement Storm Gamma Ray Gamma Bang Gamma Blitz Nuclear Blast Supernova Gust Fang Wind Blade Wind Cyclone Typhoon Hurricane Storm Blade Storm Razor Storm Trinity Storm Electrofire Storm Volcanic Storm Tornado Cold Wind Ice Wind Frost Typhoon Bizzard Bizzard Disater Final Disater Ultimate Aurora Aqua Douse Blast Douse Cannon Hydro Hydroelectric Hydro Ruinga Venom Water Splash Hazard Ruinous Weather Weather Bombarment Steam Steam Ruinga Steam Twister Steam Blitz Steam Bomb Frost Ice Glacier Glacier Wall Cold Snap Hailstorm Freeze Grand Ocean Symbol Arts Scan Aera Hidden Arts  Kan Inferoverdrive-WB:5 Abilities | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Stats The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family Saga-Part 1 HP:560 Atk:55 Def:50 Psychic:115 Brain:105 Speed:95 Category:Ninjors Steel Category:Good Guy